This grant requests support personnel and supplies for a few central facilities which service the entire Department of Biochemistry. The department consists of 18 separate laboratories each under the supervision of a professor of the faculty, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students and other technical personnel. The central facilities provide a combined service which is more efficient and economical than the same facilities dispersed among the various laboratories. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Barry L. Taylor and D. E. Koshland, Jr.: Perturbation of the Chemotatic Tumbling of Bacteria. J. of Supramolecular Structure 4, 343(303)-353(313) (1976). D. E. Koshland, Jr.: Role of Flexibility in the Specificity, Control and Evolution of Enzyme in FEBS Letters ENZYMES: ONE HUNDRED YEARS (H. Gutfreund, ed.) 62, E47-E52 (1976).